Dōyara, kono gakkō de, hentai o kizutsuke ni taisuru rūru ga aru
Dōyara, kono gakkō de hentai o kizutsuke ni taisuru rūru ga aru (どうやら、この学校で、へんたいを傷つけに対するルールがある - lit. Looks like this school has a rule against hurting perverts) is a theme song released the 27th of April 2017 featuring Hiyori Kamiri and Hikaru Shiroumi. It also is the first original song "featuring" Hiyori Kamiri. Lyrics Full Version English= "Looks like this school has a rule against hurting perverts." I ran in the classroom, and sat next to my beautiful queen Her violet hair, and clueless pink eyes reflecting my desires Her attracting scent of lilies and the mood, Were soon broken by your awful smell Hello Prez', how are you, yeah? Is even a greeting a sin now? Glaring at me with those innocent deep blue eyes Ah, you just don't know, how to read a boy's heart Calling yourself a king, while just kicking me to blood! That's when it came, like a bullet on my forehead A warning ticket Looks like this school has a rule against hurting perverts Does that mean I'm unable to hit you with rulers, Replace your pocky with brown pencils and laugh over your dumbness now? This school shouldn't have a rule against hurting perverts Just looking at your face makes me want to puke Fighting to know the President's secret is just too good! Man, I just hate you so much, I pouted while sitting with you in front of the principal This is your fault for being a lewd idiot! Why must people like you be annoying as hell?! Just let me live My (not) average high school boy / girl's life Looks like this school has a rule against hurting perverts I just hate idiots who can't get a life like you My Princess isn't the only beautiful woman in this school This school shouldn't have a rule against hurting perverts You just keep punching me while I just want to know a thing Fighting for the President's heart is just too good! (An average love, yup, an average love High schools all need idiots like you, yeah, yeah That girl is only mine, back off you dirty jerk) (Go back to reading your doujinshi and rant about your sucky life! Find yourself a waifu and then do anything you want The king of the classroom is me, and I don't need ten damn girlfriends for that!) Being beat up by some lewd tomboy is not acceptable, apologies Don't freaking approach this beautiful flower with your filthy hands I hate you so much! Looks like this school has a rule against hurting perverts Does that mean I'm unable to hit you with rulers, Replace your pocky with brown pencils and laugh over your dumbness now? This school shouldn't have a rule against hurting perverts Just looking at your face makes me want to puke Fighting to know the President's secret is just too good! Looks like this school has a rule against hurting perverts I just hate idiots who can't find a girlfriend like you My Princess isn't the only beautiful woman in this school This school shouldn't have a rule against hurting perverts You just keep punching me while I just want to know a thing Fighting for the President's heart is just too good! It's just so good! Aw, yeah, it's just so goo- "Detention!" |-| Romaji= "dōyara, kono gakkō de hentai o kizutsuke ni taisuru rūru ga aru" kyōshitsu de hashitta, my utsukushī joō no tonari ni suwatte ita murasakiiro no kami to boku no yokubō o han'ei suru clueless pink no me kanojo no yūwaku suru yuri no kaori to kibun wa sugu ni kimi no hidoi nioi de kowarete shimaimashita hai kaicho, doshitano, yeah? Aisatsu wa ima hanzaidarou? kimi no mujakina aoimoku wa boku o sasu aa, omae wa shiranai... shōnen no kokoro o yomu how to kimi wa jibun o ō to yobu, demo chi made boku o keru! sonogo, sore wa boku no gaku ni bullet no yō ni natta hanchiketto dōyara, kono gakkō de hentai o kizutsuke ni taisuru rūru ga aru Sore wa boku ga shihai-sha de omae o utsu koto, soshite Pokkī o chairo no enpitsu de okikaeru to omae o warau ga dekinai koto o imi darou? kono gakkō de hentai o kizutsuke ni taisuru rūru motte wa ikenai chōdo kimi no kao o mite iru to haku shitaku narimasu wa kaicho no himitsu o shiru tame ni tatakau koto wa amarini mo yoi koto! maa, omae o totemo iya tte iru kōchō no mae de omae to issho ni suwatte boku ga itta kore wa hentai aru tame ni kimi no seidesu wa! naze kimi no yōna hitobito wa konna ni meiwakuna nodesu ka?! Just let me live boku no heikin (wa nai) danshi kōkōsei / mesukōsei no life dōyara, kono gakkō de hentai o kizutsuke ni taisuru rūru ga aru maa, kimi no yōna muimina baka o kirai! my princess wa kono gakkō no yuiitsu no utsukushī joseide wa arimasen! kono gakkō de hentai o kizutsuke ni taisuru rūru motte wa ikenai boku o panchi ga, demo chōdo koto o shiritaidarou kaicho no kokoro o katsu tame ni tatakau koto wa amarini mo yoi koto! (heikin-teki na koi, yup, heikin-teki na koi da subete no kōtō gakkō ni wa omae no yōna baka ga hitsuyō zo yeah, yeah kanojo wa boku no mono. Back off, kegareta jāku) (doujinshi o yomi ni modotte to kimi no iya na jinsei ni tsuite no bōgen kudasai! waifu o mitsukete soshite nozomu koto o nandemo shite! kyōshitsu no king wa boku desuwa. sonotame ni juunin no imaimashī gārufurendo o hitsuyō wa arimasen!) sumimasen, hentai na bokukko de bīto sa rete iru koto wa mitome raremasen kimi no kusottare yogoreta te de, kono beautiful hana ni furenaide mou, daikirai! dōyara, kono gakkō de hentai o kizutsuke ni taisuru rūru ga aru Sore wa boku ga shihai-sha de omae o utsu koto, soshite Pokkī o chairo no enpitsu de okikaeru to omae o warau ga dekinai koto o imi darou? kono gakkō de hentai o kizutsuke ni taisuru rūru motte wa ikenai chōdo kimi no kao o mite iru to haku shitaku narimasu wa kaicho no himitsu o shiru tame ni tatakau koto wa amarini mo yoi koto! dōyara, kono gakkō de hentai o kizutsuke ni taisuru rūru ga aru maa, kimi no yōna muimina baka o kirai! my princess wa kono gakkō no yuiitsu no utsukushī joseide wa arimasen! kono gakkō de hentai o kizutsuke ni taisuru rūru motte wa ikenai boku o panchi ga, demo chōdo koto o shiritaidarou kaicho no kokoro o katsu tame ni tatakau koto wa amarini mo yoi koto! amarini mo yoi koto! aa, un, amarini mo yoi ko- "kōryū nya!"